Devil Sweet Tooth
Devil Sweet Tooth was a two-part Raid Event in Grand Sphere. It was preceded by Winter Gift Rush and was followed by Ondine of the Deep Returns. You can access this event from the Town Square. It started after maintenance on February 8, 2018 and ended on February 22, 2018 at 2:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units Part 1 The following units were introduced alongside this event on February 8, 2018: Platinum Units Normal Units Part 2 The following units were introduced alongside this event on February 8, 2018: Normal Units Past Units The following units only can be got in the Valentine's Ticket Scout: *7★ Tiramia, Hardened Candy *7★ Hazel, Salty Sugar *7★ Ramel, Truly Charmed *6★ Metea, Give Me Cake *6★ Akeena, Endearing Love *6★ Delci, Beauty is a Beast *6★ Elsea, Innocent Heart *5★ Tiamonde, Love Crafter *4★ Roaune, Gleam of Adoration Changes *Out of Control Bosses. Instead of different types of Raid Bosses of varying strengths, the main Raid Boss will sometimes go "Out of Control" after being defeated. Out of Control Bosses are strong, but the rewards are great. *Giga Boss added. Work together to defeat this incredibly powerful boss. *Title Rankings added. New rankings based on your battles in the event. *special Event Item change. Now raises Out of Control chance, as well as makes 10 bosses appear. *"Fever Time" removed. *"No Control Time" added. Bosses go out of control more often during No Control Time at specified times in Part 2 of the event. Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will work together to defeat Raid Bosses, gain points, and aim for the highest Ranking. Players can receive Rank Rewards, Discovery Win Rewards, Assistance Win Rewards, Event Reward Units and Evo Materials. Points can be received by defeating Raid Bosses. The amount of points received will vary based on the strength of each Raid Boss. Out of Control Bosses When a Raid Boss is defeated, it may go "Out of Control" and reappear as a more powerful boss. The Raid Boss will go out of control only for the Discoverer of the boss. One more Out of Control type will be added in Part 2 (2/15 post-maintenance). The levels of Out of Control Bosses will reset when Part 2 begins. No Control Time At certain times, there will be "No Control Time", during which the Raid Boss will go out of control more often. ' ''All times are PDT/PST No Control time will no start until Part 2 of the event '''Giga Boss The Giga Boss will appear at certain times from the official account "Operations". It is fought in the same way as other Raid Bosses. The Giga Boss yields more points and, if defeated, rarer rewards than the Raid Boss or Out of Control Bosses. As many players join the fight as possible because the Giga Boss has an enormous amount of HP. "Operations" is an official account made specifically to battle the Giga Boss. It will not participate in game play and cannot interact with players' accounts. Title Rankings These special rankings are based on your battles in the event. Check out all 10 categories on the Title Rankings page. Title Ranking Categories Raid Boss Players will have the chance to encounter Raid Bosses after they have cleared a quest. There is one type of Raid Bosses. The level of the Raid Boss will reset when Part 2 begins (2/15 post-maintenance). Each player can discover a single Raid Boss. Once the discovered Raid Boss has been defeated, players may encounter the next Boss. Each time a Raid Boss is defeated the following Boss will become stronger. The Raid Boss must be defeated within a certain amount of time. Should players fail to defeat the Raid Boss within the allotted time, the Raid Boss will retreat and no points will be received. Jackpot Boss Players will have the chance. just as with normal Raid Bosses, to encounter the Jackpot Boss after they have cleared the quest. The Jackpot Boss is fought in the same way as a raid Boss. Compared to normal Raid Bosses, the Jackpot Boss gives a greater number of points and, if defeated, has a much greater chance of dropping more special event materials. Very little damage can be done the Jackpot Boss, but its HP is low, so the best way to defeated it is to receive as much assistance from other players as possible. Only Blast Spheres appear in Jackpot Boss battles Overpower When a player has a party with ATK higher than a certain amount, a boss can be defeated without the need to battle. ATK bonuses from any Bonus Units in the party are included. Use units with the Attribute advantage against a boss to raise Overpower ATK even more. Raid Battles During Raid Battles, players will use Battle Points (BP) to launch attacks until they win or lose a battle. The following conditions decide whether a player will win or lose a battle: Results in a Win 1. Reduce a Raid Boss's HP to 0. Results in a Loss 1. The Raid Party is completely annihilated. 2. Players cannot reduce the Raid Boss's HP to 0 within the allotted turns. The allotted turns for each Raid will depend on the amount of BP used. Normal Attack (1 BP): 5 Turns, Power Attack (3 BP): 10 Turns. Should players exceed the allotted time amount of time, players will not receive any points regardless of defeating the Raid Boss. Battle Points (BP) BP are necessary to launch Normal Attacks and Power Attacks during a Raid Battle. A player may possess a total of 6 BP. BP will be spent each time a player launches a Normal or Power Attack. Units used in a Raid Battle will have increased abilities depending on the amount of BP a player has used. self-discovered * 1 BP (1st ATK 0 BP) → Normal Attack (ATK x1) * 3 BP → Power Attack (ATK x5, HP x2) * 1 BP → Overpower (skip battle) accepting a direct Ally Request (Friend) * 1 BP (1st ATK 0 BP) → Normal Attack (ATK x1) * 3 BP → Power Attack (ATK x5, HP x2) accepting an open Ally Request * 1 BP (1st ATK 0 BP) → Normal Attack (ATK x1) * 3 BP → Power Attack (ATK x3, HP x2) ATK and HP bonuses received through Power Attacks will be based on a Unit's base ATK, excluding adjustments from Summons and Equipment. When challenging a Raid Boss you have discovered yourself or one from a direct "Ally Request", the first attack of a "Normal Attack" will not use any BP. "Power Attacks" will still require 3 BP for the first attack. 1 BP will be restored every 15 minutes. BP can be completely recovered by using a "BP Elixir". BP Elixirs can be purchased from the Event Shop or received as a reward after defeating a Raid Boss. After a RANK UP, a player's BP will be completely replenished. "Ally Request" Function Players that have failed to defeat a Raid Boss may use an "Ally Request" for assistance (Friends or Friends + All). When selecting "Friends + All", the request will appear in the Open Requests list. Only "Discoverers" can utilize the "Ally Request" function. Players who have responded to an Ally Request may not utilize this function. Ally Request can only be used once from the Battle Result screen. Players must battle against a Raid Boss once more to be able to use the Ally Request function. When selecting "Friends" or "All", only a random portion of those players will be sent an Ally Request. The Ally Request function can be used up until 5 minutes before the end of the allotted time to defeat a Raid Boss. The function cannot be used with less than 5 minutes of the allotted time remaining. "Link Bonuses" Link Bonuses occur when 3 or more players join a Raid Battle by answering an Ally Request. A bonus will be added to ATK power. The more players that join the battle, the bigger the bonus will be. All players currently in battle will receive the effect of the Link Bonus. Max bonus of ATK x2 may be received from Link Bonuses. There is no Link bonus when joining a battle from the "Open Requests" list. "Raid Rewards" Players can receive points and rewards in the following ways when a Raid Boss is defeated: * 1. Players who have discovered a Boss can receive "Boss Discovery Rewards" and "Discovery Wins". * 2. Players who have joined a Raid Boss Battle can receive "Raid Assistance Rewards" and "Assistance Wins". The more damage a player deals to a Raid Boss, the easier it is to receive a better reward from Raid Assistance Rewards. How many points and what type of reward can be received depends on the strength of the Raid Boss a player has defeated. Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. Rewards will vary from player to player. Even if players defeat the same Raid Boss, they may all receive different rewards. Points will be awarded when a player deals damage to and defeats a Raid Boss. ▼ Points Points can be obtained by: * 1. Dealing damage to a Raid Boss. * 2. Defeating a Raid Boss. ▼ Raid Wins If a Raid Boss a player has discovered is defeated, it will be counted toward that player's (Boss) Discovery Wins. If a Raid Boss is defeated by a player responding to an Ally Request, it will be counted toward that player's (Raid) Assistance Wins. Special Event Item Use the "Love Potion" special event item from the Event TOP page to make 10 Raid bosses appear in succession. When a boss is defeated or retreats, the next boss can be fought. "Love Potions" are available during the event from the current "Step Up Scout" and from Event Login Bonus rewards. When Event Ends After the maintenance at the end of the event, any remaining Love Potions will automatically be converted to Mini AP Elixirs. The mini AP Elixirs will be sent to the Inbox. Any Jolly Juices still in the inbox will also automatically be converted to Mini AP Elixirs. Event Bonus Units The following units receive ATK bonuses during Boss Battles in the event: * Stella, Heartful +2 ATKx8* Stella, Heartful +1 ATKx6* Stella, Heartful ATKx6 *9★ Lakoka, Yummy Secret +2 ATKx7 *8★ Lakoka, Yummy Secret +1 ATKx5 *7★ Lakoka, Yummy Secret ATKx5 Rare Event Equipment Special event materials necesary to craft Rare Event Equipment can be received after defeating Raid Bosses. A bonus will only be conferred on the Event Login Bonus Reward equipment. Event Equipment ▼ Craft at Smithy ▼ Part 1 Event Login Bonus Reward Rankings There is one group of rankings for this event: Point Rankings (not include Title). Point Rankings are determined by the total amount of points earned in Part 1 and 2. Ranking information can be confirmed via the Rankings button located in the Event Menu on the event page.Total Rank Rewards will be sent to the inbox once the event has ended. Reward details can be confirmed via the Rewards button located in the Event Menu on the event page. Final Ranking results will be tallied up and displayed in order after the event ends. In the event of a tie, final Rankings will be decided based on which player has the most Discovery Wins. ■ Classes During the Event, players will be assigned with Classes based on their Total Rankings. Player Class will be displayed in player profiles as well as in the Pub after the Event has ended. A player's current Class and Class they will received at the end of the Event based on their current ranking will be displayed on the Event TOP page. All player's will current class is their Class obtained from the Capricious Heart event. Class may change depending on the results of future Events. Players who have received the Paladin Class past events can be seen by selecting Paladin History on the Event Menu or the Home page Menu. ■ Mat Exchange Shop The Mat Exchange Shop will open when the event ends where you can exchange leftover special event materials for Luna. The amount of Luna you can receive depends on the type of material. ▼ Material Selling Rate *Taboo Talc: 1000 Luna *Am Ore: 2000 Luna *Heart of Love: 3000 Luna ▼ Event Participation Rewards Players who have fulfilled both of the following will receive 500 Gems at the end of the Event: 1. Attain 15 or more Discovery Wins 2. Attain 10 or more Assistance Wins Gems will be sent to the Inbox after the Event has ended. Current Raid Battle information can be confirmed via the "History" button. ■ Event Login Bonuses Special rewards can be obtained by logging in during the event. A different reward can be obtained each day. Rewards differ between Part 1 and Part 2. The Event Login Bonus resets daily at 4:00 am PDT/PST. Event Login Bonus rewards will be sent to the Inbox. Disclaimer Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items, rewards, and points removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Category:Events Category:Raid Events